She's Got Everything
by AngelDice127
Summary: Some may say that Aceline or Ace has everything anyone could ever want. But when a new student enters Ace's pictureperfectlife, Ace begins to question everthing she holds dear including who she really is.


She's Got Everything :Part 1: 

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY" Everyone screamed.

"Here honey. It arrived today just for you." Said a voice coming from beside me.

"Follow me sweetie." My father said while pulling me by my wrist. As we weaved ourselves through the crowd of people, we finally stopped at our destination which just happened to be right in front of a 2006 red Mercedes-Benz convertible with a gigantic bow on it that had "happy birthday sweetie" written all over it.

"Oh my goodness. Yes! Thank you so much daddy!" I said while jumping up and down. When I turned around to face my dad again, I noticed the figure that stood beside him. Because of the sun in my eyes, I couldn't see exactly what he looked like. All I was able to see were his eyes, which seemed as though they were reading my soul. They were a honey brown color.

No words were exchanged but just by looking into his eyes, I knew that there was nothing needed to be said. We knew how we felt about each other. There was no way around it. Without even noticing it, I felt my body gravitate toward his. When our bodies finally gently collided, he wrapped his arms around me and gave me a sweet and innocent kiss on my forehead. Yes, this is the guy I love. The one I want to be with forever. It was then that I thought to myself, '_who needs a birthday wish? I've got everything I could ever want.' _

Wait… I bet your thinking "what the hell?" Ok. Let me rewind and tell you what happened and how I somehow stumbled upon true love. But where should I begin? ……

It all started that summer entering into my senior year at the local High school. My dad and I lived in Orange Country since I was 5 years old. Growing up here was pretty easy because everyone liked me and I liked everyone else. I wouldn't say that I was a particular 'label' as some may put it. I was just myself…or was I? Anyway, lets bring back time to the month before school would start. Where it all began.

"Sweetie… Darling… ASSHOLE! Get out of the way you're blocking the sunlight!" screamed Kathryn (or Kit-Kat) from the towel she was laying on to her boyfriend, Sebastian.

Kit-Kat is a very petite girl with dark medium lengthen straight auburn hair, almond shaped light green eyes with golden specks, perfectly manicured nails and toenails, a sharp tongue and a hot head. Kit-Kat isn't afraid to speak her mind but she means well. That is, until you get on her bad side.

"Ok, Ok. I'm sorry Kit-Kat. Forgive me?" Sebastian shouted back from beside me.

Sebastian is one of the sweetest, and might I add the most adorable, guy I have ever had the privilege of knowing. He is a natural blond but recently dyed his hair black! Of course, no one is complaining. Sebastian has always been the spontaneous type. With his new black hair, it complemented his icy light blue eyes and light skin tone. As for his body type, this blue-eyed-dude is no body builder. He is sort of slim and slender. But don't get me wrong; he's not like a twig that you can break right in two. No, he could beat the shit out of you if he wanted but he wouldn't because he couldn't hurt a fly. I would describe him as right in the middle. Not too buff but not too skinny either.

"Damn right. You better be sorry." Replied Kit-Kat.

"Dude, you are so whipped." I heard Giovanni jokingly say while passing the ball to Sebastian.

"Yeah, Yeah." Replied Sebastian. "Keep talking like that now big shot but I for one believe in karma, so you better watch your back."

There are only three words necessary to describe a guy like Giovanni. **Tall, Dark and Handsome**.

No I'm serious! Have you ever like seen a movie or read a book where there's like this Italian guy that the lead character in the story gets the hots for? Giovanni is that Italian guy! It is as if when he speaks to a woman he can just turn on that charm immediately. It's amazing, really. I would say that he has almost everything working for him. He's tall (not as tall as Sebastian though), bald but a sexy sort of bald, has these big puppy dog like honey-brown eyes, a caramel color complexion, perfectly chiseled muscles that move with every motion of his body, a 'I know you want me' type of smile, perfectly sized lips (not too big and not to small) where a light Italian accent just flows straight out. Seriously, even the sweat coming from his body just enhances his features. It is like he just oozes sex appeal effortlessly.

I would say he would be the perfect man if he could find a woman to knock some sense into him. With all these great things working for him, women gravitate to him like mosquitoes to a light. It's like that movie, (I forget the title) when there were the two mosquitoes. One says to the other "no don't go to it" and the other mosquito says, "I can't help it. It's just so beautiful." That's how women are to Giovanni! He's just so beautiful they can't help it. I mean I was like that to at one time or another. Of course, I started to look inside and discovered the whole package wasn't all that great.

No, I'm not talking about his penis. I mean, after looking past all of the great looks I discovered what kind of guy he really is/was... So ok, here's the story.

Tenth grade was when I first met Giovanni. And yes, he looked relatively just as great then as he does now. We hit it off really well and before we realized it, we were like in a relationship that actually lasted for about 5 months. It was wonderful but then I began to notice how much of a flirt he was to every girl. I mean he wouldn't just do it in front of my face. No, that wasn't it. He would do it when I wasn't around. Ha, that didn't make it right either but that was what happened. It was then that I decided he was definitely a womanizer. So then I began getting suspicious about where he'd been and what he was doing. This continued for two weeks until Kit-Kat came up to me and told me that she saw Giovanni making out with two girls at the same time at a recent party that was thrown after our Winter Semi. Of course I was crushed and when I confronted him, he didn't deny it so that was it. We were done.

It seems to me that old habits die-hard but I still love the kid non-the less. Well, I didn't love him right after what had happened between us. But again, one thing lead to another and here we are today. We are close as though nothing had ever happened. I have honestly forgiven him with all of my heart. I just hope that one day, there will be a girl that he comes by that will finally whip him into shape and into a real trustworthy boyfriend.

"Are you alright pumpkin?" I heard Penelope ask Kit-Kat.

Penelope, I would say, is the "motherly" type of person in our circle of friends. She has always been the one you can depend on. Now I don't mean the type of mother where she nags to us and stuffs us with food until we're too full to walk. No that's not the type of mother Penelope is. Penelope is the type of mother that you can rely on when you need advice. I mean, the advice that actually made sense. The advice that is essentially useful. Not only that but she was the person who would comfort you and even take care of you when you're sick and the rest of your friends are out somewhere else and your father's stuck at work, again. Another motherly trait Penelope seemed to possess was knowing how to discipline. Well, more like discipline Giovanni for that matter.

Shoot, for someone who acted like such a mother, she sure didn't look like one. Penelope was a very slim and tall girl. She's almost as tall as Sebastian who is the tallest guy I know! She has purple colored eyes (because of colored contacts), light skin (like Sebastian), and very short platinum blond hair, which she rocks very well because of her awesome bone structure and refreshing rocker-ish attitude when she would strut the runway while doing her shows in New York, Miami and LA. Yes, Penelope is a working model but she would always find time to hang out with us whenever she had the chance. If any of us had a serious problem, she would be the first to drop everything she's doing to come back to us.

I decided to give up playing volleyball with the guys and sat myself down beside Penelope.

"No. I need to work on my tan. Not to mention I'm angry because Sebastian is being a total **dunce**." Kit-Kat said to Penelope and me after she shot Sebastian a dirty look.

"Hey, when are you two going to have a real conversation? You know, like ones that involve no swearing and insults directed toward each other?" I asked Kit-Kat but looking toward the direction of her boyfriend.

Ok, so I was being a little untruthful. Their conversations didn't involve swearing and insults directed toward each other. They were insults and swears coming from Kit-Kat directed toward Sebastian. Like I said earlier, he couldn't even hurt a fly never mind insult his girlfriend in any way shape or form.

Sebastian and Kit-Kat's relationship, shall I say, has always been… rocky. They are constantly breaking up and getting back together. Well from what I know, it's mainly Kit-Kat breaking up with Sebastian and then him begging for her back. I never really got why he always went back for her though. Who knows? Maybe they have great make-up sex. I don't know for sure though. It's just an idea.

For the most part, they are both my best friends (well its more that Sebastian's my best friend but that's not the point) and I can only wish them the best. There is something about Kit-Kat that makes Sebastian's heart leap out of his rib cage. What can I say? He is head-over-heels-madly-in-love with Kit-Kat. Even though she is abusive, controlling, bossy, freakishly strong for a girl her size and a total bitch, there is just something about her. Well, there's always this theory. Sebastian goes for the dominatrix type of girls! Wow, that's such a hard thing to comprehend because Sebastian is so sweet but who really knows what goes through his head?

"Hold your tongue Aceline!" Kit-Kat said to me. No, she practically growled. "The only reason we don't is because Sebastian can't hold a civilized conversation for two seconds without frying his pea sized brain."

What I wanted to say to her was "_Where do you get off insulting people? Don't put people down just to make you feel superior you stupid hootchie-mama wanabe!"_ But I didn't because I got interrupted just in time by—

"Owen!" I jumped up and down over and over until Owen lifted me up in his hands and carried me bridal style.

This ladies and gentlemen, is my soul mate. Owen Mulnick is the man I am going to marry. I am sure of it. He is the sweetest guy I have ever dated. He would buy me gifts and flowers after we have a fight to say sorry. Owen would even order my food for me as a testament of how well he knew me. I love him so much!

With his chocolate colored hair and multicolored eyes (which changed depending on the light), it made you just want to eat him right up. He had a sort of shaggy hair (but tamed) with guy bangs in the front. I love guy bangs! (Well, certain ones.) I especially love them because of how gorgeous they make Owen look. As for his figure, I think he resembles Sebastian except he has bigger muscles.

Owen is an aspiring actor. He's good but the directors just don't realize his talent. I've always suggested he just talk to my dad but he insisted on trying to make it on his own without any help from me. He said that he didn't want to bother my father because he (my father) is already so busy. What a sweetie!

In case you were wondering way Owen would ask my father for help, it's because my father is an executive producer for reality shows that air on the network CPCTV. With all of the responsibility that my father has, he hardly has spare time anymore.

"Hey sweet-cheeks. Did you miss me much?" he said grinning from ear to ear.

A grin that made me worry and think _"what is he up to now?"_

"Of course! So what made you come to the beach to find us? I thought you were busy because your cousin was coming." I replied while giving him kisses between each word.

"Oh God. You guys want me want to puke." I heard Penelope say teasingly.

"Good. That way, at least you can finally fit into that dress you have to wear for your fashion show. And maybe now you won't have to run off after dinner making up some lame excuse so you can go off and puke." Giovanni started to run after he said this because he knew what was coming next.

Penelope chased after him until she caught up to him and gave him a loud slap across the face.

"What? He deserved it," Penelope replied to our stares of shock at the fact that she just slapped Giovanni, again.

"Nope. The little asshole didn't show at the airport. He's not going to come until tomorrow so I'm free to spend the day with you guys." Owen said to us ignoring what had just happened.

"Great! Let's go eat. I'm freaking starving." Said Kit-Kat while heading toward Owen's car. "Sebastian, get my stuff. I'll pick the place we'll eat at."

Sebastian let out a heavy sigh and started to gather his girlfriend's belongings. After Owen let me down from his arms, I told everyone to wait in the car as I helped Sebastian. It wasn't long until it was just the two of us on the sandy beach soaking up the relaxing temperature like a sponge in water. After staring at Sebastian I couldn't contain myself any long and just had to ask him.

"Are you happy Sebastian?" I said curiously.

When the words escaped my mouth I wanted to reel them all back in and swallow them so that they were deep inside me. I suddenly felt worried. Was he going to be mad at me?

"What do you mean?" He replied looking shocked and a bit angry.

" I don't know. I was just wondering if you were happy being in a relationship with Kit-Kat."

It was as though I was digging a deeper grave for myself the more I spoke.

"Yes, I'm happy. I love her. Deep down she's an amazing person. I wish you could just give her a chance. Give her time, she'll show that side to you too."

Sebastian looked as though he was annoyed. If anyone started to pester me about my boyfriend I would react the same so I couldn't blame him. On the other hand, I was thinking, _"how much more time does she need?"_

They have been dating for a year now and nothing has changed about Kit-Kat's attitude toward Sebastian. Yet, he is still madly in love with her.

Who knows how kit-Kat feels? I doubt she's using him. Sebastian isn't exactly the hottest dude in our school. And he's also not the brightest, richest or most talented for that matter. Sebastian is just… Sebastian. (The average guy-next-door.) Maybe, just maybe, she actually does love him. She sure has an odd way of showing it but maybe she does.

"You're right. I'm really sorry. I didn't mean to be nosy." I said half truthfully.

"Oh, its ok. I know you're just trying to look out for me." Sebastian leaned down and gave me a quick kiss on my check. "Come on, let's go. I'm starving."

As we walked away from the spot on the beach we had just occupied for half of the day, I couldn't help but look back at the setting sun one last time. Today was a good day.


End file.
